Wi-Fi devices are increasingly used within a variety of residential, commercial, educational, business and industrial environments, for both indoor and outdoor applications. As such, the demand to provide single band and multiband wireless connectivity has significantly increased.
While there is an ever increasing demand to provide such wireless connectivity, the high manufacturing cost and complexity of many current wireless antennas, such as configured for 2G and/or 5G operation, is prohibitive.
As well, many commonly used wireless antennas do not provide acceptable isolation and/or gain characteristics.
Coax feeds are commonly used to feed signals into dipole antenna structures to provide for 2G and/or 5G operation, in which the outer shield of the coax feed is simply connected to half of the dipole, while the central conductor of the coax feed is connected to the other half of the dipole structure. Such connections commonly result in a loss of isolation.